I. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a device for heating a fluid and for cleaning waste gases from heating systems.
II. Prior Art and Other Considerations
Over the years different methods for cleaning combustion waste gases have been employed in conjunction with power plants, incinerators, and the like. Whereas in connection with industrial heating measures are taken to keep the air clean, such measures are not practical for residential heating systems used for room heating and hot-water heating. Accordingly, room heating and hot-water peparation contributes a substantial share to the general problem of air pollution. The problem of air pollution has been recognized for years, but only recently have efforts been made to provide for small heating systems devices suitable for cleaning the waste gases produced by those systems. It is now realized that substantial problems are involved in building reliable and economical waste gas-cleaning devices which are suitable for relatively small heating systems. As an example, wet cleaning systems of relatively small dimensions tend to clog, thereby posing a considerable problem.
German published application No. 31 22 026 discloses a wet cleaning system for particulate-laden gases. The disclosed system cleans waste gases with only a small expenditure of energy, thereby fulfilling industrial requirements and satisfying environmental concerns. To prevent clogging, in the disclosed system the cleaning fluid (normally water) is sprayed without the use of spray nozzles. Rather, a pump having a lifting tube is provided to pump water from a reservoir. The top of the lifting tube ends at a round disk and is provided with output openings. Through these openings the cleaning fluid is moved radially outwardly underneath the disk and is propelled by the disk with such a velocity that very fine fluid droplets are formed. In a separate compartment above the pump is a radial fan driven by the same motor as the pump. The radial fan moves the waste gas through the cleaning device. A centrifugal separator enclosing the fan is located on the drive shaft but is not connected thereto. The separator is set into rotation by the gas flow caused by the fan. This causes suction to be applied to the particles contained in the waste gas, so that these particles are moved downwardly. The waste gas, however, exits from the centrifugal separator in the upward direction.
The above-described cleaning device has a relatively small separation effect for harmful substances in gaseous form, such as sulfur dioxide. Moreover, the prior art device also does not provide for heat recuperation.
In the view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a highly reliable and efficient device for heating a fluid and for cleaning waste gases.